Narcisismo
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eles sabiam que aquilo era errado, entretanto, não se importavam. - HaoYoh - Presente para Raayy


_**Summary: **Eles sabiam que aquilo era errado, entretanto, não se importavam. – HaoYoh – Presente para Raayy_

**Rated M pelo PWP, popularmente conhecido como "Porn Without Plot", mas eu prefiro usar como "Plot, What Plot?", então, se não gosta de dois gêmeos gostosos se comendo, não leia.**

**Presente para Raayy.**

**Betada por Srta. Abracadabra.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Narcisismo**

**-**

**Presente para o meu chaveirinho**

**-**

Aquilo não deveria acontecer, tinha plena consciência disso, mas os olhos o chamavam. Aqueles olhos castanhos, donos de um enigma oculto nas trevas daquele que agora lhe beijava; aquele que deveria ser seu inimigo, além de irmão. Oh, sim, aquele que agora lhe causava arrepios com os toques mais ousados, jogando sua blusa longe, livrando-se de todas as vestes que pudessem impedi-lo de realizar seus mais ocultos desejos.

Entretanto, todas as vezes que os olhares se cruzavam, se tornava impossível resistir ao chamado de olhos tão sedutores. Olhos que outrora foram marcados pelo ódio que ainda sentia por todos aqueles que julgava inferiores, olhos donos de uma malícia que jamais vira ou chegaria a ver nos olhos de um outro alguém. Se tivesse que comparar o olhar de Hao a algum olhar, com certeza seriam os olhos de um felino. Um tigre feroz, pronto para pegar sua presa encurralada e sem saída. Yoh sabia que era a presa e que não podia fugir.

E agora, quando o sentia beijar seu pescoço e marcá-lo profundamente com mordidas e arranhões, aquilo apenas se confirmava, mas não importava. A única coisa importante era ser capaz de _sentir_ os lábios dele contra os seus, junto ao gosto do sangue que deveria derramar. O sangue idêntico ao seu, assim como a aparência. Eram poucos os momentos em que parava para pensar nisso enquanto estavam juntos, mas era inevitável negar que eram exatamente como espelhos: opostos em suas atitudes apesar das semelhanças.

"_Hao..."_ Sussurrava, sentindo os beijos descerem por seu peito, enquanto o moreno de cabelos longos ocupava-se em livrar-se do restante de suas vestes, tocando-lhe por cima da peça íntima e adentrando os dedos por esta lentamente.

"_O que foi?"_ Ele perguntava sem jamais pronunciar o seu nome. Era algo comum nesses momentos, algo que ele preferia evitar. E, enquanto sentia o toque daquele corpo quente contra o seu, segurava os gemidos, até que ele se tornasse mais ousado – ao menos o suficiente para fazê-lo corar e morder os lábios até um filete de sangue escorrer.

"_Nós somos inimigos, não é?"_ Perguntava, sentindo o peso da culpa em seus ombros. Talvez fosse o mínimo pensamento de que sua noiva o aguardava mesmo que desconfiasse que ela sabia onde estava. Ela jamais perguntava, talvez por medo da resposta. Entretanto, a culpa foi maior em imaginar que aquele era o único momento em que pensava nela.

"_Somos, e daí?"_ Suas conversas eram sempre curtas naqueles momentos em que ele se ocupava demais para conversar. Mas ele sempre buscava olhar nos seus olhos e aquilo era demais, porque os olhos o chamavam. O convidavam para mais uma noite de prazer. Então, esquecendo-se novamente daquilo que lhe era importante, entregava-se de corpo e alma para aquele que deveria odiar com todas as suas forças por todo o sangue derramado e por toda a dor causada.

"_Não é nada."_ Respondia, tendo os lábios tomados em um beijo de pura volúpia. Não era amor, sabia que não. Era apenas a chama do desejo que se acendia naqueles olhos tão brilhantes e perigosos. Olhos de um verdadeiro predador que não mediria esforços para conseguir tudo aquilo que queria. E agora, era apenas seu corpo que ele desejava. Possuí-lo, marcá-lo, desejá-lo, tê-lo e, talvez, _muito talvez,_ amá-lo. Aquilo era algo com o qual preferia não se iludir.

Aquela seria apenas mais uma noite libidinosa da qual compartilhariam para depois voltar à rotina normal dos treinos e ambições. Nenhum dos dois seria capaz de abrir mão dos próprios sonhos apenas para estar com o outro. Sabiam que não. Yoh com seus amigos e promessas. Hao com seu desejo e ódio. Eram discrepantes em suas atitudes e isso se refletia agora, naquele momento em que Hao o dominava simplesmente com o olhar.

Silenciosos, presa e predador se encaravam. Hao tinha os dedos entrelaçados aos de Yoh e o corpo sobre o dele, de forma que algumas mechas castanhas de seus cabelos caíssem parcialmente sobre o rosto de seu irmão. Lentamente, um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios e Yoh sabia o que viria a seguir. Eles sabiam que aquilo era errado, entretanto, não se importavam. Enquanto pudessem manter aquilo, tudo bem. Enquanto pudessem pecar, estava tudo bem. Porque, a única coisa que Hao e Yoh tinham em comum além da aparência, era o fato de compartilharem do mesmo pecado. O pecado de amar demais a si próprio.

* * *

**N/A:**

Meia-noite, chego de viagem tendo em mente um PWP de HaoYoh. Não obstante ao fato de estar completamente destruída da viagem, eu tinha a certeza de que perderia a idéia se esperasse pela manhã seguinte. Então, tive a brilhante idéia de escrever, trocando algumas palavras com a Ray. Eis o motivo de a fic ser pra ela.

Bem, apesar de ser apenas o desejo exposto por parte do Hao enquanto o Yoh se sente culpado perante suas dúvidas, eu gostei do resultado e principalmente do final. Eu não costumo trabalhar com ficlets assim, mas confesso que é bem legal.

O título se deve, principalmente, à frase final da fic, mas também às referências sobre espelho que eu fiz no decorrer dela. Como vocês devem saber, narcisismo é aquela pessoa que ama demais a si própria, assim como a lenda de Narciso, a qual não me cabe citar aqui. Se quiser, digita no google.

Acho que a relação HaoYoh é bastante interessante a se explorar por esse ponto, ainda pelo fato de ambos serem incompletos. Gosto demais disso e dos meus gêmeos sexies S2.

Obrigada à titia Abra por betar mesmo sem conhecer o fandom!

E vê se deixa de ser ciumenta agora, viu? 8DDD Você é meu macho número um, ray 8D

Espero que gostem!

_**REVIEWS PARA UM BOM INÍCIO DE ANO? – Aponta faca - **_


End file.
